Life Changer
by Jedi Master A. Tano
Summary: Hera doesn't feel good but who knew it could be this
1. Chapter 1

Hera woke up very sore , she thought about last night but thought that things got a little to was with Ezra,Sabine,and Zeb on a mission. They left when Hera was asleep so they didn't wake her. Kanan was worried that she was sick so she asked Ahsoka to watch her. Hera slowly got out of bed and headed to the small living room. "Hi" Ahsoka said as she greeted Hera."Hello" Hera said in a very strange way " Are you okay Hera" Ahsoka raised an eyebrow concerned for her friend. "Yeah" Hera told Ahsoka but right then Hera vomited all over the floor. Ahsoka jumped out of the seat and ran to comfort Hera "let's get you cleaned up" . "Okay" Hera said quietly as she felt sick again.

When they got in the room Hera threw up for the fifth time already "Hera I think you need to rest please lay down " Ahsoka begged . " But I am fine I alredy told you " Hera argued . "Your obviously not Hera ". Hera did not argue again with the togruta she finally laid down.

Ahsoka left to clean up vomit , when she left Hera got out of bed and went to the bathroom she got sick again that was like the 10th time. She cleaned herself up again and took the pregnancy test out from where she put it years ago. She used it then ... She started crying "Positive " she whispered . She went back to the room and sat on the edge of her bed with her eyes wide open because she was so shocked.

Ahsoka cleaned up the vomit and sat back down remembering that Hera and Kanan had a relationship , it was no secret they did . Just then Ahsoka realized Hera showed all the symptoms of of pregnancy. Ahsoka ran to Hera cabin knocked on the door tried to open it but it was locked . She begged Hera to open it but she kept saying leave me . Finally Hera opened the door and walked back to the bed and sat . "Hera I know what the matter is " Ahsoka said . Hera looked at her "Positive. It said positive " Hera teared up and cried she looked at Ahsoka . Ahsoka gave Hera a hug and whispered "it's okay ,it's okay " while she patted Hera on the back . "What do I do now" Hera said "well tell yourself this is a happy thing also take it easy don't worry okay you'll be fine "

Hours later Kanan and the crew came home . " Love, we need to talk " Hera finally said " Umm okay good or bad" Kanan said in return . " I really don't know " Hera said feeling scared to tell him . They both walked to the room together . As they got in the room Hera starting to feel nauseous again . "Okay, so this may be something you won't like but, " Hera looked up at his eyes free that last word"I'm pregnant Kanan" Kanan kissed Hera and picked her up and spun her auround " THIS IS GREAT HERA!" Hera smiled and thought to herself 'that wasn't bad at all'.

Hi guys thanks for reading I know short chapter I'm still learning how to do things so yeah tell me some tips plz thanks bai there will be another chapter promise


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I would like to say thanks for reading ch1 also I would love to give a big shout out to gummybear1178 for reading and leaving a nice comment I'm my comment section hope you like ch2 .**

It was only 12:00 am when Hera woke up she threw up again , but luckily for her Kanan was there to comfort her.

" Will this get easier?" Hera whispered

"yes, just hang in there"Kanan replied

He took Hera by her hand and escorted her back to the bed . Kanan was tired but wasn't gonna go to sleep unless Hera did to. He layed her down slowly then kissed her good an hour of stroking her lekku with his fingers Hera finally went to sleep and so did Kanan. In the morning Hera was the first to get up. She got up early to make a very special breakfast because today was Ezra's birthday. It was not just any birthday it was his 16th birthday,so Hera wanted to make it a special day. Kanan woke up and saw that Hera was gone he panicked for a minute, then realized that she was cooking in the kitchen.

"Morning love" Hera smiled at him

"Good morning, I see you remembered Ezra's birthday"

"Yes , I did and so did Sabine and Zeb "

Sabine walked in the room with a happy 16th birthday banner "Done" Sabine said proudly

"Amazing " said Hera and Kanan in unison.

Zeb came in with 24 balloons and said the same as Sabine . It was still very early so no one was worried Ezra would wake up because he was a late sleeper . As they set up everything Hera ran to the sink in the kitchen and got sick . Kanan ran to her and rub her back . Hera put her hand on her stomach and rubbed where a little bump was starting to form. Kanan saw what she was doing and put his hand where Hera's was.

"Come on Hera lets go sit you down" Kanan said

They walked to the family room and sat Hera on the couch .

"What is wrong with her" Sabine asked

"Sabine I forgot to tell you Hera's... Pregnant "

"WHAT! Kanan what did you do "

"I did nothing okay fine a week ago I kinda out did myself. I had pleasure I think Hera did to I don't know I did not ask I just know she wasn't that happy with being pregnant."

"Wait so you didn't even ask if she was okay Kanan she is obviously going to be in pain later and she is definitely is uncomfortable now . She is only doing this because it makes you happy ."

Kanan was shocked he had not known that Hera was only going threw this for him he hadn't even ever thought of it . It made him feel guilty he looked over at Hera a uncomfortable look was on her face Sabine got a cold washcloth and put it on her forehead. Hera's cheeks were red , her eyes her closed and hand over her stomach. Sabine explained what was happening with Hera since she thought Kanan needed a break. Once the news that Hera was pregnant was told to Zeb he glanced at Kanan then at Hera ,then he finished hanging up decorations.

Ezra woke up came out of his room . He was happy it was his 16th birthday and he was gonna spend it with the closets thing he have ever had to a family. He went to the main family room and ...

"SUPRISE" everyone said they were all standing up expect for Hera. Ezra was so happy and concerned he glanced at Hera then looked at all the decorations they had put together. After presents and cake they had all sat down and talked

"Ezra today we are going on a special mission for you its your favorite kind of mission " Sabine told Ezra

Ezra had a big smile on his face. They all left the family room to gear up except for Sabine and Hera

"Oh no you don't your not going Hera " Sabine demanded

"What why" Hera said

"Because I know what's going on with you " she said as Hera teared up

"No you don't " Hera tried not to cry

"Yes I do you can't really hide it ,well for a little bit you can but they all know now "

"They know nothing Sabine and you know nothing either " Hera was beginning to yell

"Hera I do know though you're pregnant " once Sabine said that last word Hera started crying

Sabine rubbed Hera's shoulder and told her everything would be okay.

"I haven't stopped getting sick though I should have stopped a couple of days ago " Hera complained

"Then while Ezra is on the mission with Zeb and Kanan we can go to the medical station " Sabine said still rubbing Hera's shoulder

"okay " Hera finally said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi sorry about taking long school u know also I know it's short sorry really wanted to do another chapter for both stories so yeah I got a lot of likes on Mission of death so I want to do more of that the story with most likes gets updated most . BYE ENJOY!

Hera had fallen asleep while Ezra and the crew were getting ready for the mission.

"Hera" Sabine whispered. Sabine entered Hera's room and knelt down by her bed where Hera was still sleeping.

"Hera,wake up we have to go to the medical station" she started tapping Hera

Hera woke up slowly and looked at Sabine. She got out of bed washed her face to wake her up a little. She realized what Sabine was talking about and left the room to find that crew had already left . It was only her and Sabine.

"Let's go Hera " sabine said

"yeah I'm coming " Hera replied

later they had reached the lothal medical station they got to see a medical droid immediately they did not know why though. They walked Hera and Sabine into a room and told Hera to sit on the bed . They told the medical droid the problem with Hera . The droid left the room later a doctor with blond hair colored purple and the ends with aqua blue eyes came in .

"After looking at Hera's medical records she looks like she has been in really good shape " the doctor smiled

"yes she has " Sabine replied for Hera since Hera was just looking at the floor

"anyway we can't do anything for her she is not a Jedi or human we only are allowed to do test on Jedi and humans , if you want to help her then you can go to the Ryloth medical treatment station " the doctor said sadly

"oh well can you give us the coordinates for that " Sabine said

"No really you don't have to doctor " Hera piped in

"yes she does Hera " Sabine said getting frustrated

The doctor looked at Hera then Sabine then said

"I'm sorry Captain Syndulla but we are required to do the best we can for our patients , now Ms. Wren I will send you the coordinates I wish you good luck. " then she left

"let's go " Hera said

they both left the station and headed back to the ghost. They both knew that the others wouldn't be back and that the mission would take a couple of days so once they got back they headed to Ryloth


End file.
